Hello Stranger
by JenLea
Summary: After the kiss, Trish needs to get away. Get away she does and finds the guidance needed to make her decision


Warning: Contains spoilers for 3-17 Raw Jazz/Trish VS Steven/ Victoria

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

          Trish stormed into the locker room angrily. Once in there, she met up with her good friend, Carlene "Jazz" Moore.

          "Uh, I can't believe he did that!" she exclaimed angrily. 

          "What happened?" Carlene asked, as she ran a brush through her hair. 

          "Jeff kissed me!" she exclaimed. Carlene quickly sprayed herself down with body spray, causing Trish to cough. "Jazz, must you use that stuff? It smells like a brothel," she complained.

          "Trish, just because your best friend kissed you is no reason to be angry with me!" Carlene exclaimed. Trish sighed. 

          "I guess you're right, sorry" Trish replied. Carlene left, leaving Trish to change.

          She had never been more embarrassed. Jeff was her best friend. She had been grateful for Jeff agreeing to do the storyline but she still couldn't believe he had improvised and kissed her.

          She reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror. She smiled as she noticed several spots of blue paint on her face. As angry as she was with Jeff, she couldn't help but smile.

          "Oh, Jeff," she muttered as she wiped her face

          One thought troubled her. Obviously, he had felt the need to kiss her, but that didn't explain what he was feeling. Was she making a big deal out of nothing? 

          "Trish, are you alright?" Nora asked. 

          "Yeah, why?" she asked.

          "I ran into Jazz and she told me you were angry," Nora replied.

          "A little, more than anything, I'm embarrassed," she admitted. 

          "Trish, I'd think you'd be flattered," Nora commented. 

          "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Trish asked. She quickly changed without showering. 

          She didn't care where she went; she just had to get far away from the arena; away from Jeff. 

          In times of Great peril, she had taken to going to the ocean. Seeing as she was in St. Louis and was nowhere near the ocean, she would have to settle for the next best thing; a diner for cheesecake and ice cream. 

          Trish got into her rental SUV and drove off to search for a suitable diner. 

          After driving for about 30 minutes, she came across a tiny diner on the outskirts of the city. 

          "Nanette's" she said, reading the sign. She slipped out and into the diner.

          "Welcome to Nanny's. My name is Winnie, and I'll be your waitress," an elderly black woman said with a smile.

          Although she had never been to the diner, Trish knew the diner was a place to come back to. The booths were pale lilac and clean. The aroma of freshly cooked food wafted in from the kitchen and caused her stomach to involuntarily rumble with hunger.

          "Well, what can I get you?" Winnie asked.

          "Cheesecake and chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup on the cheesecake and a diet coke," Trish ordered. 

          "Our special tonight is my special chicken soup; it makes you forget your problems," Winnie informed her.

          "Sure," she said. She picked up her purse and began rifling through it. She pulled what she had been searching for.

          It was a picture of her and Jeff, taken the previous year. She began to cry. Winnie set down the diet Coke.

          "Dear, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting across from Trish. 

          "My best friend kissed me tonight, and I'm a little embarrassed," she admitted. 

          "Why are you embarrassed?" Winnie asked. 

          "I'm a pro wrestler and he kissed me on national TV," Trish replied.

          "Dear, how do you feel about him?" Winnie asked.

          "Honestly? I think I've fallen madly in love with him," she replied.

          "Tell him what you just told me," Winnie informed her. 

          "Winnie, what if he rejects me?" she asked the older woman.

          "Darling, what would you rather happen; you denying your feelings and possibly lose a great friend, or admit your feelings and have a good chance for love?" Winnie asked.

          "I'd rather tell him my feelings," Trish admitted.

          "Tell you what, I'll go get your soup and you'll tell all about him," Winnie said, getting up.

          Trish sighed. She couldn't believe she was pouring her heart out to a total stranger.

          Winnie set a bowl of soup in front of her. Trish picked up the spoon and sipped it. As Winnie had told her, tasting the soup made her forget all her problems. 

          "What's his name?" Winnie asked.

          "Jeff," she replied, taking another sip of the soup. Try as she might, she couldn't stop eating the soup. Unlike chicken soup she had had in the past, this one had the right amounts of everything; it wasn't watery and overall, was perfect. 

          "Tell me about him," Winnie said.

          "Jeff, what can I say about him? He's kind, sweet, funny, an overall great guy. For Christmas, he got me a puppy," Trish said, sipping her soda.

          "I'll go get your cheesecake," Winnie said. 

          Trish checked her watch and sighed as she had been there for over an hour. 

          "Winnie, you've really made me feel better," Trish said. 

          "Sweetie, twenty years, Winnie's been here to cheer up customers," she said, setting the cheesecake in front of her. 

Trish quickly ate and enjoyed it.

          "Winnie, I can't thank you enough," Trish said.

          "Sweetie, think nothing of it," Winnie replied.

          "How much do I owe you?" Trish asked, reaching for her wallet. Winnie quickly handed her her check.

          Trish smiled at the stranger's kindness as she noticed under total, the word "Feelings".

          "By the way, my name's Trish. Give me the number here and I'll call you," Trish said.

          "Trish, you looked like a Patricia, see you," Winnie said, taking her dishes and entering the kitchen.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Disclaimer: I don't own Trish, she's the property of the WWE, I do own Nanette's and Winnie

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Preview: Trish visits the diner two years later 


End file.
